Love...?
by Merle-Chan
Summary: S+S story!!^-^!Sakura is already 16 !Syaoran is still in China.....but there is a guy who looked very much like Syaoran.....who loves Sakura dearly.......and Sakura fell for him since he looked soo much like Syaoran....what will happen to Syaoran when he
1. intro

Love.....?

By: ~*~ Cherry~*~

The brilliant rays of the morning sun shone right through the curtains. A girl had been sleeping peacefully in her bed until....

" Sakura! Wake up! It's 7.30 already!!" shouted the yellow creature , Keroberus at the Sakura's ear.

"HOE?! As Sakura quickly brushed her teeth and take her bath. 

Sakura run down the stairs with an incredible speed. It's no wonder she's the best athletic in the high school. 

She eats her breakfast in approximately 5 minutes.

"KAIJUU!" shouted a good-looking man behind her.

"Sakura is not a KAIJUU!!" as she steeped on her brother's leg.

" Gotcha!!u are going to be late!" Touya grinned evilly.

"NANI??"

Sakura took her skates and start rushing out of the house. She lived with her brother, Touya ever since her father died on a plane crash. She is already 16 years old. She is the girl that all the guys could possibly dream of.... But her heart is only belong to her one and only.... Li Syaoran..

As she entered the gate...all the guys' eyes turned to look at their angel. Many guys tried to get close to her. Lucky for her, Tomoyo has just arrived and help her with the guys.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura greeted her with her cheerful tone.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" the girl with violet hair replied.

They arrived at the class just in time before the teacher came in. They took their seats. Tomoyo seat beside Sakura ever since the elementary school. Their first period is Maths. The subject that Syaoran likes the most. Meanwhile.... the weakest subject for Sakura.

While the teacher is explaining.... Sakura gaze to the seat behind her...millions of thoughts race through her mind....

"How's he now?"

"Does he still remember me?"

"Does he still...love me?"

Sakura's mind goes back to reality when Tomoyo call her. The sensei had asked her to answer one of the questions.

" Page 36 question number 5 " inform Tomoyo.

"Oh...arigatou Tomoyo-chan " she thanked her best friend.

After school...

Sakura goes to her cheerleading practice but she fainted on the way. Luckily, Sakura's cheerleading is near with Tomoyo's choir class. 

"Oh my...what am I going to do?" 

As hopeless Tomoyo sat beside her dearest friend, Sakura, a guy with the chestnut hair is approaching them. He is quite popular among the girls, as his appearance is handsome. 

" Xiao Xiong?" asked puzzled Tomoyo

" Tomoyo can I help u to carry Sakura to the nurse office?" he asked.

"...Yes" Tomoyo replied, as there is no other choice left for her.

All the guys watched Xiao Xiong carry Sakura towards the nurse office. They envied Xiao Xiong.Not only popular among the girls, he is also one of the best athlete in the school. 

The nurse explains that Sakura had too much pressure on her. Tomoyo knew exactly why her dear friend is thinking all along. There could only be 1 answer ...Li Syaoran.

Immediately after Tomoyo arrived at her mansion, she reached for the phone. She made a long distance call to China.

"Hello, may I speak to Li Syaoran?"

" Who is that on the line? " asked the servant with a little Chinese scent.

" I'm Tomoyo Daidouji from Japan" 

"Hold on please"

After a few minutes....

"Ya..Syaoran is speaking"

" Syaoran! Glad to hear you again!' exclaimed Tomoyo.

" Tomoyo?"

"Yeah!"

"Same here!"

" mm...Syaoran..."

For a minute Syaoran was taken aback by the sudden changes in Tomoyo's tone. Her cheerful tone changed to the serious tone that she usually used when Sakura is in a trouble.

"Tomoyo...is there something wrong with Sakura?" asked Syaoran with fear in his heart. He did not want anything bad happened to Sakura.

"Kinda...she is kinda stressed "

"And could u come back to Japan?" pleaded Tomoyo.

"I'll try"

"Ok"

"Sayonara"

"Sayonara"

After Syaoran hang up the phone, he ran towards his mother's room and asked her permission to go to Japan.Without his notice, Meiling had been eavesdropping at their conversation. Tears like scattered pearls fell down Meiling's rosy cheek. She knew that she couldn't keep Syaoran to herself. She knew that one day... Her Syaoran would go back to his Cherry Blossom. 

Author's note: Alright! My first fanfic! Hohoho! I'm really happy! Tune in for the next chapter if u wanna know what will happen when Syaoran reached Japan...


	2. the beginning

A

A.N: Alright!!Thanx for the wonderful reviews! Arigatou! I'm sorry for taking so long to update this fanfic! Becoz' I have a lot of important "stuff" to finish! Gomen...*bow* anyway...I present to you the second chapter of "Love...?"* Applause * hehehe.... Here ya go!

Love...?

2nd Chapter: The Beginning...

By: ~*~ cherry~*~ (a.k.a.: Merle)

The splendid sunset had I spellbound as I watched the sinking of the huge ball of fire amidst the splashes of warm hues of red, orange and yellow. Such a splendor and grandeur of the sunset.

"Ugh...." said a weak voice.

" Sakura! Daijoubu desuka?" I asked her (A.N: I think u know the meaning)

" Tomoyo.... Who brought me here?" asked the puzzled Sakura.

" Oh...Do u know the famous Xiao Xiong? He brought you here" I grinned as I imagined how he carried her to the clinic and I recorded on my camera! I couldn't imagine how would Li react! Hohoho!

" Oh.That Xiao Xiong...." Sakura muttered under her breath.

" Do u want to go home now Sakura? It's about 8.00 p.m. already" I explained.

" Sure...."

" I'll go and call my driver"

"Ok.."

When I came back to the office...poor Sakura had already fallen asleep on the couch. 

"Syaoran..."Mumbled Sakura 

"Poor Sakura..." I said as I looked at the sleeping angel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning...(Sakura's POV)

I was awakened by the sound of the chirping bird. I stared at the unfamiliar room...suddenly the door opened ...I saw a girl with violet hair entered the room.

"Tomoyo?" I asked still half asleep

" Ohayo Sakura-chan! Have a nice sleep?" 

"Hai..." 

Tomoyo planned to go to the amusement park since it was Sunday and we had not been there for a long time......We went there by Tomoyo's car . She is considered quite lucky. She had all the money she ever wanted.

Tomoyo paid the ticket for us. I still remembered all the fun when i went to the amusement park last time....with Syaoran....

~*~Flashback~*~

"Let's go to the haunted house , Syaoran " Tomoyo said as she held her camera ready to film down one of her favorite part which she had been waiting ever since we entered the amusement park.

"Tomoyo, I think I'll wait for you guys outside..."

"NO! I've been waiting for this..."she grinned as she pictured Sakura hugging Syaoran...

"KAWAIII!" she said as she drifted to her own imaginary world....

As we entered the haunted house...there was a sound of spine-chilling laugh I screamed as I hugged Syaoran. Syaoran blushed furiously while Tomoyo was shouting the word kawaii infront of the crowd of people. Even the "fake" ghosts were scared. Everybody sweatdropped seeing Tomoyo, except for us because we are used to this. 

~*~End of Flashback~*~

"Sakura..." Tomoyo called me as she tapped on my shoulder.

"Gomen-ne Tomoyo-chan" I apologized

For the rest of the day, we played all sorts of games which was in the park, but my mind can't stop thinking about Syaoran..about how we played in the park years ago......

----Tomoyo's POV---- 

When I arrived at my house I saw my maid said to someone in the phone that I'm not in. I ran towards my maid and ask who is that..She said it was someone from China named Li Syaoran and he asked her to pass me a message saying that he'll be coming next week as there's are some things he need to settle with the elders.

I went to my room and went to bed straight away as I was very tired. I dreamed about Sakura wearing all the costume, which I made for her. It was the most wonderful dream I had for years.

A.N: Gomen minna-san!!!!!!!! I said that this chapter is about Syaoran coming back to Japan but....I need to organized the story first! I can't just go and write that Syaoran come back to Japan and Sakura and him are united again!!! It would be too normal that way!so...please understand!! 


	3. The beach..

Merle : Hi again 

Merle : Hi again!!hohoho..I miss you all!!!hehe...alright...enough of my talk...ok.here..is..my..

Jolin: ALRIGHT!!hi you people out there!!!!!!!!wat's up doc??

Merle: *hits Jolin with a very large stick* hey..Jolin...u are not a bugs bunny...gomen ne minna san that was my friend Jolin *stare at Jolin*

Jolin : wattttt???wat did I do??don't give me that death glare!

Merle: anyway...here is the story..*drag Jolin to the nearest hospital to do some check-ups*

Weasel: ok...while merle is away for some reason....i'm taking over!!!!!muahahaha!!

Merle: *ahem!!* hello......

Weasel: uh-oh...oh well guys..nice meeting you all!!!!!!!bye...gotta ruuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!

Merle:oh well!!here is the story..

Sparky: umm..hi..everyb...

Merle: NO MORE INTERUPTIONS...THANK YOU!!

Sparky: um....* take a chair and sits at the corner*

Love...?

3rd chapter:The beach

by: ~*~cherry~*~(a.k.a Merle)

The bright morning sun brought life to the Tomoeda city.

"Ohayo!"said a beautiful girl with her auburn hair as she tried to catch up with Tomoyo

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" replied the girl with a smile 

~*~Tomoyo POV~*~

Sakura and I were just about to enter our classroom when we saw somebody familiar.

"Xiao Xiong!" I called as I waved my hands 

"ah...good morning Daidouji-san" he greeted me in a formal way

"call me Tomoyo"

"oh..ok"

I looked at my best friend who seem to be rooted to the ground. I could understand cleary what she was thinking.

~*~ Sakura POV~*~

I gazed at his face. "Syaoran!"I thought. After I observe more closely...I realised it wasn't Syaoran. 

"oh..hi Xiao Xiong"

"ah..the famous Kinomoto-san"he said as he bent down to kiss my hands.

I blushed.Tomoyo immediately smiled when she saw this. 

"mm...Xiao Xiong..you can call me Sakura"

I don't know why I told him that..I can't figured out my emotions now...it's a mixture of happy and sad...remembering the day Syaoran left me..and glad that I met this person.It gave me the feeling as though he's Syaoran.It gives me back the warm feeling when I was with Syaoran.

"Kinomoto-san..no..Sakura...are you free this Saturday?"

My heart beat wildly.I just got to know this guy for 5 minutes yet...I felt like I have known him for years.He's friendly, and he reminds me of Syaoran....I do like him I realised..But what about Syaoran?He left me!!!But ...I still love him.....am I going to wait forever fo him??Will he come back to me??

"Sakura??"

My mind snapped back to reality when he called me.Without thinking much..I said..

"yeah..I'm free!"

"ok ..then see you on Sunday" and remember...10a.m at the beach " he waved as he dissapeared .

~*~~*~~*~*~*~

"Way to go Sakura!!!" Tomoyo said

"Yeah..."

For the rest of the day...I kept thinking about both of them...

~*~a few days later~*~

The shimmering blue sea was like myriads of diamonds as the morning sun played on it.

"sugoi......"sakura said as she admired the sea.

~*~Xiao Xiong POV~*~

I was smiling as I admired the beauty of my angel..now i realised why are those guys crazy about her. She's special...she's not like the other girls I've known.She has a natural beauty.She is my sunshine after the rain.

For the rest of the day..we played games and we went swimming...and of course ..Tomoyo were there with her camera being switched on all the time.She kept saying "kawaii" for some reason.

~*~~*~*Sakura POV~*~*~*~

I had a great time ! I won Xiao Xiong in a swimming competition...I win him by 2 seconds! I didn't realised that it was night already..I gazed at the beautiful sky ...suddenly..I felt a hand on my shoulder.It was Xiao Xiong. 

"What a beautiful night" he said

"yeah.."

After a few minutes later, we went home. I was worn out that day but it was worth it. I had a great day!!!When i went home, I found my brother waiting at the living room.I quickly went upstairs. I changed my clothes and took a bath. 

After I finished bathing, I lay down on my bed....."Xiao Xiong......."I thought....

~*~*~Tomoyo POV~*~

From that day onwards, Sakura and Xiao Xiong hang out together pretty often.I was happy for her. She has never been this happy since Li had left her.

A.N:hey...I know it's lame...sorry.....oh well ....thanx for reading anyway..hehe..don't fotget to send reviews to me!!arigatou!! If you never review...I'll not write the next chapter....hahaha(juz kidding) but PLEASE...review..thank you


	4. Syaoran's Return?!?!?!

Author's Note: gah...back from a longggggggggggi break?!?!?! Anywayz...It' been a LONGGGGGGG time since I wrote a fic..lol..sorry guys!I'm really sorry!!!!!!anywayz..here's the next chapter..I hope I can finish 2 chapters as well..I didn't update for such a long time?actually..I'm having my exam the next day..but...nvm..anyway...here's the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!enjoyy!!

****

Love...???

By:~*~cherry~*~ (a.k.a Merle-Chan!!) 

~Syaoran's POV~

I carried my suitcase into the green painted room. It's been a long time since I set my foot into this room. I unpacked my case and then rest on the comfy bed.

" I wonder how she is doing...." 

"I wonder she still remembers me.."

" What if she has found her Mr. Right?"

~Meiling's POV~

I grinned looking at my cousin's stressed face. He must be thinking about her!I entered his room although I'm not allowed to do that but I guess he's too busy with his thoughts to even notice me.

"Go and look for her, cuz!"

"Don't you miss her?Don't you wanna see your cherry blossom?"

Syaoran blushed madly.He tired to deny the fact that he is thinking about her although it is OBVIOUS to me and Wei!

"She...shh..e..is not mine.."

I wanted to burst into laughter right then. He's so cute!I should tease him more often!If only he is mine...but..I gave him up a year ago realizing the person who he really loves is the card mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. 

Although he kept denying my true facts, he took his jacket and stormed out of the room and he asked me to remember that Sakura is not his. Right then, I thought I heard him mumbling "I wish.." under his breath. After he is gone, I burst into laughter!I couldn't control it any longer.

~Syaoran's POV~

"Sakura?m..my cherry blossom?!?!?!"I thought as I blushed madly.

A few girls walked past me giggling away. It reminds me of Sakura's laughter..her smile..the way she talk..I missed her everything!I can't wait to see her again.I want to held her close to me.I don't want to lose her again.Not ever....I walked towards the penguin park..where Sakura usually hangs out....I hope I can see her...I missed my cherry blossom..

"Did I say my?my cherry blossom?"

"Geez..."

~Sakura's POV~

I had a great time with Xiao Xiong! We went to eat ice-creams, we went to arcades!and after 3 hours of walking around, I felt tired. I was going home when Xiao Xiong insisted that he would send me home. We were walking towards the penguin park. I was laughing away happily as Xiao Xiong kept telling me some jokes. I really enjoyed being with him.

Author's notes: Is this a cliffhanger?oh well..but I promise I'll update this in less than 1 week time!really!I promise!you must believe me!!!!!!honestttt!okok..I should stop that..^^;; sorry if the story is lame coz' I didn't write fics for a long time..gomen!!!!and..Don't forget..reviewwwww~muahahahaha!thanx!

****


	5. Syaoran's Change

A.N: ok..sorry for keeping you waiting..a lot of stuff had happened..and..it's really a blow to me..*sniff* but..here's the next chap..

****

Love...?

Chapter 5: Syaoran's Change

By: ~*~ cherry ~*~ a.k.a Merle-Chan

----------------------------------------------------------

~Syaoran's POV~

As I walked towards the penguin park..all the memories found their way back to my mind. The more I thought of Sakura..the faster I walked..but at the same time..fear of meeting Touya.

~Sakura's POV~ 

We walked towards the swings at the playground..it's been long tome since I played there. Since Syaoran left me. I asked Xiao Xiong to push the swing for me while I sat on it. The wind felt great. Soon..I was laughing away with Xiao Xiong. He kept telling me jokes and funny stories. I struggled hard to hang on to the swing because at the same time, I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurts. I couldn't keep that up, I feel down the swing and luckily Xiao Xiong caught me in his arms. I was blushing madly. I remembered the time when I fell down the stairs at school and Syaoran caught me. Many girls were angry with me because of that. My mind snapped back to reality when Xiao Xiong asked me whether I am okay. 

"Thanks to you , I am safe and sound!" I smiled.

I didn't realise that the accident could change Syaoran's personality completely........

~ Syaoran's POV~ 

I stood rooted to the ground. Seeing Sakura in the arms of other man was like a knife stabbing into my heart. It hurts so much. I fought hard not to cry..although it was extremely difficult when it was already forming in my eyes. I ran not knowing where I am going. I just wanted to get out of there. I walked to my apartment..although it was far away from the park. I could hardly see the road cleary because of the tears. My mind was blank, completely blank. When I finally reached my apartment, Meiling's eager voice greeted me. I walked straight towards my room and slamed the door. I buried my face in my pillow and cry..I couldn't keep it any longer. why?I cried through-out the night. I didn't eat anything for dinner. 

The next day, Meiling entered my room as usual..without even knocking. She asked me about which school that I wanted to enter. I just asked her to get out amd which school that I'm going in, it doesn't matter to me. Again, I locked myself in my room. I wish I could die right now...

~ Sakura's POV~

oh wow!I had a great time with Xiao Xiong..oh well..I better get some sleep...school day tomorrow!

~Syaoran's POV~ 

Meiling informed me that we had been accepted in Seijou High. That time, I couldn't hear Meiling clearly because I had pillow covering my face. Meiling gave me the uniform and asked me to change into it quickly because we were going to be late. I took a bath and then changed into the navy-coloured uniform. 

~Meiling's POV~ 

What happened to Syaoran??He didn't eat for 2 days!and he locked himself in his room for 2 nights too!and now, he was sitting across me eating his breakfast as if it was really awful and he didn't say a word!I was really concerned!

~Syaoran's POV~ 

There's no point for me to live in this world anymore. I hate this damn world!Why must I be born??WHY!!!!!!Without me realising it, I had grabbed the glass too hard and it shattered and my hand was bleeding. The pain is nothing compared to my wound deep inside my heart. 

~Meiling's POV~

oh my gosh!Has Syaoran gone crazy??I quickly ran and took the first aid kit. I asked Syaoran to wash his wound but he just sat there emotionless as if he hadn't heard me. His expression were blank, not even a sign that it hurts, but it was obviouly that it must be painful!!!I helped him to wash the wound and then asked Wei to do the rest because I was not good at that.

-----------------------------

A.N: okok...well...this is it!the next chap..Syaoran is really going to meet Sakura!!hehe..don't forget to review!remember!I don't own CCS and my english is not good..hehe...see ya!


	6. First day in school....

A.N: I'm back!!!!!!hehe..I felt better after talking to 'someone' hehehe..*^-^* anywayz...I was hoping that more people would review my story..*sniff* the reviews are really important to me *sniff* so please...R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!well..in the last few chapters..I hadn't really commented on the reviews that those readers wrote..so..now..hehe..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Lone Wolf , Jane, dragon-reborn5 : yes I'll write more and I'll try to write longer chapters!!^-^

****

Syaoran-and-Sakura, huh?, Weird girl : Well....hehe..this is gonna be S+S ..I promise~

****

Myosotis : Thank you thank you thank you!!!!!Actually I've been thinking of that matter too..but..I will try that on the mushy stuff later....on the later chapters..so stay tuned!!!! and thank you so much!!! xie xie!!

****

Yutai, Nina, meh, Rushi33, : Here!your wish is granted (hehe) anywayz..here's the 6 th chap!

****

Sweet Anime Fan : first of all..I don't want to make people mad..amd so..it's gonna be S+S in the ending!!!!!!!!!!^-^

****

Setsu : woa..you want him to die?hhmm....hehe..nah..he won't die..but..he won't end up with Sakura..hehe

****

Twinkle , **Kawaii gurl, IMAZE ZONE , Whirl Gure : **thank you thank you thank you!!!!Actually..I thought my story is lame..but..thanx!!!!arigatouu!!!

****

SAKURA LOVER: well..it's not exactly what you have predicted..but...anywayz..thanx for the review 

****

Cool camzy blue : I will e-mail you..^-^

****

Jenny, Fuu, Minako, Pochahontas82 : yup!and thanx!

****

Rika, Daidouji Tomoyo,Emeralde Jade ,**Sword of destiny** ,** Cherry: **I'll try hard to improve my fic!and the ending is gonna be S+S!

****

Moonlit Shadow : Well..I'm not the type of girl who likes to piss people of..but..oh well..thanx for reviewing and I know that my fic is lame and if what you meant 'this is all wrong' is about Sakura should be with Syaoran..the ending will be S+S..okay?

A.N: Ok..ok..I'll stop here and start with the story..and..for those who reviewed and I didn't mention your name..I will on the next chap ^-^ and..gomenasai!!!!!!!ok..let's continue with the story,...where was I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

Love...?

Chapter 6: First day of school...

By: Merle-Chan

-*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~

~Xiao Xiong POV~

It was a wonderful morning. I was going to see my angel again!!!My beautiful angel , Sakura!I love how things were going on right now.Sakura likes being with me. My angel....mine and no one else...I quickened my pace so that I would arrive at school earlier and see my angel. Sometimes, I wonder ..why Sakura had that blank expression on her face when she is looking at me..it's..it's as if..she saw someone else instead of me.Never mind that, I have no twin brothers besides I bet no one would look like me....My thoughts was interrupted when I felt a pat on my shoulder. I turned and there she was...she was as cheerful as usual..not to mention beutiful..

"Ohayooooooooooooooo!!!" Sakura greeted me cheerfully.

"Ohayo Sakura" I said

We walked through the together. All those envy eyes looked at us. Who wouldn't? I am dating the most beautiful girl in the school!no..the most beautiful girl in this world..We walked towards our classroom. I put my bag on top of my desk and I was about to walk to Sakura's desk to talk to her but the bell rang. 

~Syaoran's POV~ 

When I walked through the gate of Seijou High..All those curious girls' eyes turned to look at me. It was normal to me since when I was in Hongkong, the exact thing happened...but I don't care. I wouldn't never like any girl..not ever again...not after I saw Sakura in the arms of another guy..I felt a tear stung my eye..I quickly stop thinking about it...damn it..why do I have to love her so much...If I didn't love her this much..probably it wouldn't be such a blow to me..I walked faster to avoid those girls' eyes. Besides..what if I saw Sakura?

~Meiling's POV~

There goes..again...girls..looking at Syaoran ..it wouldn't be long before Syaoran's locker are full of love letters and he wouldn't worry what to eat for lunch as I am very sure that a bunch of girls would have made it for him..this is going to be same as Hongkong. By the way..where's Sakura?I didn't see her anywhere. One of the main reason I wanted to get in this school was to bring Syaoran and Sakura together.

~Syaoran's POV~ 

I could feel that Meiling was searching for Sakura. I hadn't tell her about Sakura and the other guy . Besides, why do I have to tell her? She doesn't need to know everything about me. I entered the Principal's office and took the paper he gave me. It was written there:

Ms Joanne, Maths class room 4-A

The Principal who said his name was Mr.Urashima (A.N: I have NOOO idea what name should I gave him..so..there!) welcomed me to Seijou High and said that he will be getting one or two students to show us around. Silently..I have the students doesn't have to be Sakura because I don't want to see her, I don't want to be hurt again ..but there's a part of me that wanted Sakura to be the student who will be showing us around the school because I love her..wait..deng ( wait in chinese)...did I say I love her?Whatever..I don't have feelings for her anymore..even if I have some..I will make sure that the feelings will vanish. I've been foolish..all these years..I kept on hoping...I kept on believing...and she move on...

~Meiling's POV~ 

I always burst out laughing when I saw the principal!!He was short!!!He was even shorter than Syaoran!!!It's true that Syaoran had grown taller...but ..but..it was so funny when Syaoran took the card from the principal!!!I tried to control my laughter. When we finally walked out of the principal's office ..I couldn't control it anymore and laughed.As usual, Syaoran just ignored me and followed the person who was supposed to take us to the classroom ..I bet that person thought that I was crazy!

~Syaoran's POV~ 

After walking down the hall which where decorated with students' art work and some posters of clubs, we arrived at the classroom. The classroom door slid open (A.N: *drum rolls*!!!) and I saw the teacher, Ms Joanne..she's a shorter than me for about cm and she had long hair just like Ms. Kaho..except Ms Joanne dyed her hair red. She tied it in a ponytail and she is wearing some sort like an office outfit. She invite us in and she introduced us to the pupils..that's when......................the girls in the classroom starts screaming and commented on how I look (A.N: hehe*^-^*) and then I scanned the room hoping not to find Sakura and that guy ..but It was useless...there she is sitting on her desk..and she seemed so busy with her work that she doesn't even bother to look up and the guy? He looked like me although it was just a bit like me.I couldn't find Tomoyo..so I thought she must be in other class right now. Ms.Joanne asked us to tell the class something about ourselves. I didn't mean to be cold to Ms Joanne but I don't know why but my personality had changed..and without me realising it I said this to Ms Joanne...

" I don't have anything to say " I said coldly to Ms Joanne.

She seemed to be shocked at first but she decided to ignore me and asked me to sit behind Sakura...and Meiling?beside that guy who stole Sakura away from me.

~Sakura's POV~ 

I felt his aura....but..nah..it couldn't be him!anywayz..this Maths sums is so hard!!!I must concentrate harder! When I had almost figure out the answer, the new guy walked past me and I was so surprised!!That's Syaoran's aura!!!I was so sure!!!!I heard the new guy put the bag down on his desk..slowly..I turned around..and..it was really Syaoran!!!!!!!!!!!!!!He came back!!!!but I felt something is different about him..his eyes were cold..and he doesn't even bother to look up. When I was about to say something..Ms Joanne asked me to solve the sum and quit flirting with the new guy..girls in my class were looking at me angrily...and then..one of them said ...

"How could she!She was going out with Xiao Xiong and now she's aiming for the new guy" the girl said to her friend loudly.

I was speechless!I didn't go out with Xiao Xiong!!!

'Yes you did!you went out with him!isn't that a date?' an inner voice said.

I looked at Syaoran but his face was emotionless and I turned away. It hurts me to see Syaoran like that...but I'm going to ask him what had happened and why is he back!I was so happy when I thought of Syaoran being with me..and here he is!sitting right behind me!oh well..I just have to wait till' lunch time to talk to him..meanwhile......can anyone help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee with this sum!!!!!!

~Syaoran's POV~

So..that guy name is Xiao Xiong...I see...well....I took a look at my workbook and the sum which Sakura is supposed to do..it was so easy! I took my pen and started writing out the solutions at an incredible speed. Ms Joanne was tired from waiting Sakura to answer the sum and so...I didn't know why she called upon me to solve the sum.. but I guess she just wanted to test my skills..after all..I'm new. I took my book and explain the solution to the class. I could see that Ms Joanne was satisfied with my answer and so she tried to give me some harder sums. When she read out the sums..the pupils had their mouth hanging open..I had to admit it was hard..but..I managed to solve it in 15 minutes. Miss Joanne was very impressed and she asked me whether I would be interested to teach some students which were weak at Maths,...before I could answer...

"Alright then!Mr Li, you will help Ms Kinomoto with her Maths" she announced.

" Oh great.."I mumbled under my breath.

The bell rang and it's time for the next period...and the next period is P.E....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N: woaaaaaaaaaaaa!!Is this long enough?????I'm tired!so...please give me a break!anywayz..R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!onegaiii!!plssssss!!if I don't get at least 10 reviews for this chapter I'm not gonna continue,....hmph...(hehe) anywayz...reviewwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sneakpeak: Next chap , Sakura is going to talk to Syaorannnnn!!!!! 


	7. My rants, apologies and a promise too

Sorry for not updating for so damn long. I know I've been a jerk, etc. I'll be having an important exams next Monday. Wish me luck ne??^^;; and..after that I promise I'll write a lot more chapters as it'll be holidayyyy!!So..be patient with me.. gomen-ne minna-san!!*bows* 


End file.
